Beast wars 2 brothers
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Galvatron was an orphan his parents had been killed by a crook. No one knew about him being alive. Galvatron was hungry he hadn't eat in a while. But he wasn't worried about himself at the moment.


chapter 1

Galvatron was an orphan his parents had been killed by a crook. No one knew about him being alive. Galvatron was hungry he hadn't eat in a while. But he wasn't worried about himself at the moment.

What he was worrying about was his little brother. His little brother was who was just two years old. They both managed to hide. They both manage to grab a couple of things but they were cold and hungry.

Galvatron was concerned for his brother he was all he had left. They had huddle together for warmth. Galvatron had to give his brother constant comfort. "Don't worry everything will be alright." Galvatron told him.

Galvatron knew it was hard to believe they were orphans on the street. They had no money. Galvatron saw people were paying people who preformed on the streets. Hoping to get some money to buy some food for his brother's sake he knew they had to try. He found an old cup and did his best.

Most of the time he got laughed at. Galvatron even begged for the money. He told them how hungry he was. Most of them turn away from him and left. Galvatron didn't know what to do. He began look for food in the trash.

Normally when food was found Galvatron would give most of it to his brother. He wasn't about to take food out his brother's mouth.

"Found anything Megastorm?' Galvatron asked as he and his brother looked through a dumpster.

"No." Megastorm said.

They headed back to their alley empty handed. "I'm really hungry big brother." Megastorm said.

"We might have better luck later." Galvatron said.

A young femme saw them after she had bought some bread. She saw them looking through the trash. She felt her heart break. She came closer to them.

Galvatron hid Megastorm behind him. She handed them a loaf bread. "Here take it." she said.

"Thank you." Galvatron said.

After the femme left Galvatron broke the bread in half. One half was bigger. He handed the bigger part to his brother. The two of them began to eat. It was very good bread. Even after eating the bread they were still hungry. But not as hungry as they were.

They didn't know the femme that gave them bread was the maid of wealthy mech. The mech had always wanted children. But his wife died before they could have any.

He asked her why they were short one loaf of bread. She told him about the hungry children she came across. The poor children were the thinnest things she ever saw. He asked where she saw these children. She told him where she had found them.

In the alley it was a very cold night. Galvatron took several newspapers and rags and used them to shield his brother from the cold. Megastorm shared the warmth.

Megastorm soon fell asleep. "Don't worry little brother I'll everything in my power to make sure you eat again soon even if it means I have steal." Galvatron said and meant it to. He would do anything to keep his brother alive.

The next day the wealthy mech and the maid went out to find these children. He wanted to help them because he loved children. He hoped he could help him like mech like him once did for him when he was orphaned on the streets. They came to the alley where Galvatron and Megastorm were.

Galvatron and Megastorm were awake and looking in the trash for breakfast. They saw the femme from yesterday with large mech. Galvatron became protective of Megastorm. "Don't worry I won't hurt you I want to help." the mech said. "I am Trial-lock who are you two?" he asked.

"I'm Galvatron and this is my little brother Megastorm." Galvatron said.

"Where are your parents?' Trial-lock asked.

"Dead," Galvatron answered.

"Come with me you two." Trial-lock said. "I'm going to help you. But first things first you two need to see a doctor." Trial-lock said.

At the doctor's office they were sitting around and waiting. Megastorm saw the bowl of energon-candies. He felt his mouth water and he licked his lips. A nurse saw this and saw how skinny the two brothers were. She grabbed a piece for each of them. She handed it to them. "Here you two go you both must be starving." she said.

Megastorm ate his right away. Galvatron looked at his brother and handed to him. The nurse was surprised. She asked Galvatron why. "I'm not just going sit around watch my little brother my only family go hungry." Galvatron said.

The nurse could see that Galvatron cared really deeply for his brother. The nurse could see that Galvatron was thinner than his brother. She concerned about him.

In the exam room the doctor was looking at the two brothers. Megastorm was very underweight he should be four times heavier. Galvatron was another story he was even more underweight he should weigh at 6 times more than he has does now. The doctor could tell both of the brothers were very really danger.

Galvatron seemed to be in more danger. He was starting to have trouble walking. The doctor looked into their optics, audios, noses and mouth. He took their energon pressure and temperature. Then use his stethoscope to listen to their frail chests. Galvatron suddenly look like he was about to pass. "My word." The doctor said.

"Big brother!" Megastorm cried.

"What's wrong with him?" Trial-lock asked.

"Galvatron and his brother are really weak. Galvatron is the one causes me the most concern. He is way too light he is starving more so than his brother." the doctor said. "Nurse get some food stat! We need to get something into Galvatron." he said.

Megastorm was crying he was worried about his brother. The nurse came in with a cupcake and some milk. "Galvatron you need to eat this." the doctor said.

Galvatron shook his head. "Give to Megastorm." he said.

"No! You must eat you will die if you don't eat soon. I know you are concerned for your brother but you should think about yourself too. If you die your brother will be all alone with no one to call family. Do want to die? Robbing your little brother all the family he has left?" the doctor said.

"Please big brother eat." Megastorm said.

Galvatron took a bite of the cupcake and finished the whole thing and finished the milk.

"These two will have to go the hospital and stay their for a while until they are bit more on the hefty side. These two really need to be fattened up they are practically skeleton." The doctor said.

Once in the hospital they got room together. A nurse came in and placed a tray of food in front of each of them. "Eat it slowly okay." she told them.

The two of them began to eat the food. Once it was gone they felt so full. "I trust you two are feeling full?" the nurse said.

"Very full." Galvatron said.

"I don't remember that last time me and my brother had meal so big." Megastorm said.

"At dinner time you will have another meal so be prepare for full stomachs again." the nurse said.

After a couple of months the two brothers had healed. They were out of the hospital and back to healthy weights.

Trial-lock took them in. The two brothers began to grow up over the years.

Once becoming the emperor of destruction Galvatron seemed to have forgotten the connection he shared with Megastorm. Megastorm missed that and hoped one day his brother remembered.


End file.
